


Smokescreen

by Kurisuta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Celebrities, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Fire Magic, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Wishes, Writers, luck magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Mana is a novelist that keeps her identity a secret. Kiba is a fan of hers, and with Akamaru's help, he discovers her identity! Will he keep it a secret?
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Jinni in a Bottle

I entered the Konoha book store. The book signing was going on for my novel, Fiery Scale.

But here’s the thing: I wasn’t exactly “me” today. There’s a girl, Alicia March, who is my proxy. She plays my “face” for the novel; signs the copies and meets the fans.

The whole thing is because I hate crowds. It’s also a danger factor; for the more rabid fans.

It was either that or have the Hokage appoint a guard to follow me around. No way.

I’m a ninja myself; I don’t need protection. I totally resent that.

But I guess I ruin the protection of a proxy, cuz I always show up to the events. I disguise myself.

In reality I have long dark hair, amber eyes, and pale skin. I change my appearance for the events; and today I was a vibrant redhead with freckles and green eyes.

It was a little flamboyant, but with my hair tied up in a ponytail and the fans stampeding Alicia, I figured I wouldn’t be noticed much.

I was leaning back in the back of the store, watching the spectacle, listening to the input people had on my book and taking notes; when a voice stopped me.

“So. You’re the real Jinni, right?”

xxx

Kiba was a big fan of Jinni Gold’s books.

Now he didn’t normally enjoy reading or anything, but Shikamaru had told him about the books, and he’d read all of them and avidly waited for the latest: Fiery Scale.

But something had really been nagging at him at the last book signing.

It was just that the author didn’t seem like the actual author. She talked, but it didn’t sound like the voice from the books.

So he and Akamaru did a little investigation. Akamaru sniffed the book, and then at the next book signing he had Akamaru check out the author.

It wasn’t the real Jinni.

But luckily, there she was, trying to hide in the back.

“So why hide your identity if you’re going to show up at the signing?” Kiba asked her.

She replied by pulling him into one of the reading rooms.

When they got in, her jutsu shattered, and she was revealed as Mana Ningyo.

She just stood there, shyly looking at him. “Did...you like the book?”

“Well yeah!” Kiba said. “I guess you have to hide your identity after that author got targeted by assassins a couple months ago.”

Mana nodded. “So you won’t tell?”

Kiba grinned. “I wont; if you’ll go out with me!”

Mana’s eyes widened and she laughed a little. “Alright you win.”


	2. A Man and his Dog

I’ll admit it; Kiba caught me completely by surprise. I had never expected him to ask me out.

When he did; I expected him to take me for barbecue or ramen; but he took me to the nicest place in Konoha: Valice Club Sushi.

He pulled the chair out for me and I sat down. Akamaru stood guard.

Kiba occasionally fed him some rice and sushi.

I giggled. “A boy and his dog.”

“Hey.” Kiba said, gesturing to himself. “I’m a man.”

Mana’s big blue eyes stared at him. He was amazing.

He held a piece of sushi out to her. Mana opened her mouth and let him feed her.

She loved it! He was so cool.

“So those books are amazing. Will me and Akamaru make it into your next book?” Kiba asked eagerly.

Mana grinned at him. “We’ll see.”

XXX

This date was going great. Much better than its predecessors.

Kiba really liked Mana and she seemed to like him and Akamaru too. She even shared with him that she wanted a ninja hound of her own.

He fed her and planned to kiss her after he walked her home to the mermaid district on the harbor.

Kiba led her home and gave her the left over sushi. He stood there awkwardly and leaned in.

Mana smiled and leaned in too, and they kissed.

Best. Date. Ever.


End file.
